Rescue Me
by SilentScreamer13
Summary: Clark wants to help Chloe escape her father, but what happens when someone you love doesn't want your help? Complete
1. SOS

**By: **SilentScreamer13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville or I wouldn't be writing this stuff on my free time.

**Spoilers: **None

**Authors Note: **I am totally addicted to the whole Chlark stuff. Oh and so you guys know, this doesn't take place during any season; it's just a random story I thought of in the middle of the night. Oh, and Chloe knows about Clarks powers.

Chloe stood in her bedroom doorframe, speechless. She had cleaned for almost two hours yesterday and the entire place was in ruins again. Beer cans were everywhere, food had been left out, clothes were lying unfolded on the couch, random papers and junk was all over the counters and floor and her passed out father lying in his own puke added the cherry on top. She sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

This was becoming an every morning ritual and it was getting really tiresome. She was so sick of putting on a happy face for everyone at school, and then coming home to find her father passed out or at the bar.

She slowly pushed off from her room and walked over to her father. She leaned down towards her father's head and began to holler his name. "Dad! Get up come on get up! I have to go to school now so you need to get up and get into the shower. Dad!" She shook him violently until he began to stir. "That's right, get up. Don't put your hand in that!" She helped him up and let him lean on her. She began to walk him to the bathroom, but he pushed her away and walked to his room and slammed his door. "Good morning to you to," she whispered under her breath. Chloe walked into the kitchen and began to clean things up. She took the plates from the sink and put them into the dishwasher, afterwards she put all the papers into a pile and then folded the clothes her father had torn through the night before. She picked up all of the empty beer cans and put them into the separate bag for cans and bottles then cleaned up her dad's mess. (I don't think I have to explain in great detail how she picked up her fathers puke.) After the apartment was clean, she took two of the clean towels and got a shower.

When she dried herself and looked into the mirror. She noticed that the black under eyes was becoming more noticeable and she was losing a scary amount of weight. She didn't know why, but she was looking haggard and under slept. To bad no one noticed but her. Was she really so unloved that no one noticed she looked horrible? Maybe she really wasn't apart of anyone's life. Maybe it would be better if she just said good-bye.

Clark and Chloe had been friends since they were in the Jr. High, when Chloe moved from Metropolis to Smallville. Clark had never had an interest in Chloe like a girlfriend and that's what ate at her like a bad curse. How could someone so sweet and gentle and loving, only have eyes for the rudest, snottiest and spoiled girl in school?

Chloe gave herself a mental smack as she entered the high school doors and headed to her locker. Lana was actually a very nice girl, Chloe just hated the fact that she had a much more troubled life than Lana, but everyone always felt so bad for her parents. Lana never knew her parents, they died when she was a baby, but Chloe knew and loved her mother. Chloe had watched her father deteriorate inside and out slowly, which soon became Chloe's burden to take care of.

Chloe stopped at her locker and dropped off her backpack and books. She didn't have the strength to deal with the other faces of the hall so she was going to pretend to have a lead on the latest meteor shower and skip classes today to work on her newspaper. It was a lie and a coward's way to deal with her problems, but she wasn't feeling up to the tests and stress of school this Monday morning.

She slammed her locker a little harder than she had intended to and quickly walked with her head down to the Torch printing room.

When she arrived, Clark was going through the filing cabinet, but with his supernatural hearing, he quickly turned around and smiled at her. "Hey there Sherlock. What are you doing in here?"

"I found a new lead on the meteor shower, so I'm gonna go around town and ask some of the main leads questions." She said, keeping her eyes to the ground. Her father had wailed on her a little this weekend and she had some bruises, afraid that Clark would see she hid behind her hair and long sleeves.

"Oh great, I'll come with you." Clark said grabbing his coat.

"No! I mean no, it's okay. I just have a couple of questions to ask some locals and then I'll be back later. You go ahead and I'll get everything taken care of." She smiled a little and raised her head by accident.

"Jesus! What happened?" He asked coming over to inspect the nasty bruise on her cheekbone. Chloe immediately lowered her head away from him and laughed a little.

"I didn't have any lights on last night and ran into my bedroom door." Clark's eyes laughed at her and playfully rested a hand on her shoulder. "Only you Chloe, only you." He squeezed her shoulder and once again she was forced to wince in pain as Clark accidentally hit her bruise. Clark's smile faded away and he looked at her with knowing eyes. "Did that bruise come from your door too?" He asked her with a sarcasm-coated voice. Chloe had nothing to say and afraid he'd start to ask questions she turned from him. "What bruise, there's no bruise. I must have slept on it wrong." She replied smiling. "Now get to class Kent, you're gonna be late."

"Chloe, I may not be say it all the time but I do notice when you put your hair down over your face, wear long sleeve shirts n 80 degree weather, missing school for three days at a time and come in looking like hell. Not saying you look bad, but you look exhausted, you're losing weight, you don't have your edge when we're questioning people anymore, so I am going to ask you one time and you're going to do it. Let me see your shoulder." Chloe was speechless, here she thought that no one had noticed anything and the one person she wanted the most did noticed and was worried about her. Was this some sick dream she was going to be pulled away from with an alarm clock, or was this real?

"Clark, I cant just take off my shirt and show you my shoulder it's ridiculous."

"You don't have to take off your shirt, all you have to do is pull over the collar over far enough I can look at your shoulder. If there is no bruise, I'll drop the subject and go to class. Promise."

Chloe had no idea what to do, and she had nothing to say except… "This is so stupid. Clark I don't have a bruise!"

"Let me see for myself! Show me your shoulder." Clark's eyes burned into her, the Kent stare could force her to do anything.

"Fine." She pulled over her collar just a bit and smiled at him.

"Farther." He said walking over and pushing her shirt collar over to her shoulder." Clark didn't know what to say. He was in shock at how her pale, smooth skin had such a contrast from the gruesome yellow and purple bruise of a handprint that was embedded into her skin. Through the center of that bruise was four claw marks. "Chloe, what happened to you?" Clark whispered as he ran his fingers delicately over her raw shoulder. "Let me see your other shoulder Chloe." She didn't even bother to fight with him for she knew all he was going to do is get mad at her and rip her collar. She pulled her other side to her shoulder and there was an identical bruise and claw mark to her right shoulder. Chloe watched as hurt and anger welled up in Clark's eyes. He was sending shivers down her back the way he was caressing her shoulders. She was so delicate, and if her father found out she had told someone, he would beat her like there was no tomorrow. Chloe closed her eyes and let fear well up into them. "I'm sorry Chloe." Clark wrapped her into a hug, careful not to hit her bruises. "How long Chloe?" He asked with his head buried into her hair. God she smelled good, it was so amazing how she fit so perfectly into his body. Like it was specifically designed for her. Wait, what was he doing, this was Chloe not Lana! "How long Chloe?" He asked again.

"About Eight Months." She whispered back. He stepped back and looked at her.

"He has been hurting you for eight months and you haven't said anything?"

"No alright! I can take what my father passes out to me. If my dad knew I told you, he would beat the living hell out me, probably until I was unconscious. He has only done that once, but he threw me into a pipe."

"Jesus, is that when you came into school and said you got into a car accident with your dad?"

"Yeah, I'm a fast one, huh." She said smiling

"Chloe, you have got to talk to someone about this. You can't keep getting hurt by your father and I can't let you go home to that. Not that I can't, but I wont."

"No Clark, you are going to pretend like you never saw those bruises and we never had this conversation. You need to forget about this. You can't help me and no court will ever be able to stop my father. If you try to help me, he will beat me even more and then he would try to hurt you. Forget about this. Do you hear me, just forget."

"Chloe I can't just let you go home and get slapped around. If anything ever happened to you and I could've done something to save you, I could never forgive myself."

"Oh please Kent, that line is so cliché, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Like that line isn't any worse." He said, he laughed a little and so did she. Clark didn't even notice that he was still rubbing her shoulders until she looked up at him. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were so crystal clear; it was as if you could go swimming in them. Clark, what are you doing? You don't like Chloe like this! Or do you? No you can't! He looked down at her bare shoulders that led to an open chest. Her neck was so small, probably a great place to bury your face when you were hugging her, her lips were so red, so kissable… KISSABLE! Clark, you love Chloe. He jumped back a little and hit her bruise. "Ah, smooth Kent, you always were a little clumsy."

"I'm sorry Chloe, I just saw the time and realized I am going to be late for class. I am going to go, but believe me, this conversation is not through. I am going to get you out of that house Chloe. I promise." He grabbed is bag and headed to the door. As he was about to walk through the door Chloe called his name. "Yeah?"

"Promise me you wont say anything to anyone." Clark just looked down at his feet. "Promise me!" She said with desperation in her voice. He looked up and saw not desperation, but fear. She had never looked like that before. Even when she was about to be killed or put in a life threatening situation, and that scared him. "Yeah, I promise."

After last block, Clark headed back to Torch, praying that Chloe would be there. But to his disappointment, she wasn't. But he did notice a small sticky note on the computer screen. He walked over and read it.

Clark,

Thank you for listening today and not telling 

Anyone, I really appreciate it. Talk to you later.

Chloe 3

Clark read the note about three times before he crinkled it up in his hand and squeezed as hard as he could. "I'll protect you Chloe." He left the office and headed home. That's where his dad would be, and that's the one guy he chose to tell about Chloe so he could at least have advice. 

Chloe slowly opened up the door to her apartment and walked in, hoping she wouldn't wake up her father. If he was sleeping, maybe she could go three nights without a beating. That would be heaven. But as she entered the living room light snapped on with her father sitting on the couch with a can of beer and a belt. "Hi Chloe. Do you know what time it is? It's almost 6:30. You are supposed to be home by 4:00, and it's almost 6:30. Where the hell where you?" He asked as he marched over to her. She grabbed her cell phone and put it in her pocket, but threw her purse by the closet. "I had to stop at the Talon after school today for the newspaper." She said, barely over a whisper.

"You're lying. You slut, you're seeing boys aren't you? Seeing a boy behind my back, well maybe I should teach you what it means to behave." And with that final word he punched her hard enough to fall. She began to dial Clark's number in her pocket, hoping her father wouldn't see. He began to whip her with a belt across her stomach and legs. She finally had Clark's number dialed, and hit the call button. She couldn't really hear the ringing over her fathers screaming and her crying. Thank God Clark answered though.

Clark sat on the couch reading a book that Mr. George had assigned for homework. His mother and father wouldn't be getting home for another two or three hours and he was getting hungry. Clark got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen and began to dig through the fridge, just then the phone rang. He quickly piled everything back in a walked over to the telephone. "Hello."

"Clark! Help me please, Oh God Clark Help me!" Chloe screams could've been heard for miles. Clark dropped his glass of milk.

"Chloe where are you?" All Clark could hear the terrified screams of Chloe and what sounded to be a belt. A belt! Her father was beating her, oh God he had to get to her! "Chloe I'm coming." Not even caring if the entire world saw he sped off towards Chloe's apartment, hoping he would get there in time. He reached her building and climbed the stairs in three seconds. He could hear Chloe's scream through the door and her fathers piercing words. Clark rammed the door with all is might and busted it down. There before him he saw Chloe backed into a corner shielding her self from her father's rage and a belt. Clark ran over to them, scooped up Chloe, shielding her with his body and ran out of there as fast as he could. He ran to a nearby field and stopped. He placed her down on the ground and cupped her face. "Chloe! Chloe can you hear me?" All he got was a gasp for air and a whisper of his name. "I'm here Chloe, you're going to be okay, I promise he'll never touch you again." He slowly leaned down and scooped her up again and ran to the nearby hospital. He was going to be her savior.

2 days later

"How are you feeling Chloe?" Mr. Kent asked as he helped her out of the truck and into a gigantic bear hug.

"Like I could use a month of sleep and some of that amazing apple pie Mrs. Kent makes." Chloe smiled at Martha as she leaned into a less engulfing hug.

"We are so happy that you decided to move in here instead that awful apartment. I just want to let you know that Jonathan and I couldn't be more happy."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this. Just let me know how I can repay you for everything."

"Sweetheart, you don't owe us a thing." Chloe leaned into the passenger's side and grabbed her bags, which almost like a magnet Jonathan and Clark grabbed them from her. "Thanks." Mrs. Kent looped her arm through Chloe's and began to head to the house. It still made Clark's heart break to see the way Chloe limped everywhere and needed to grab stuff for her balance every once and a while. "Don't worry Clark. Chloe is as tough as they come. She'll make it with our help." Jonathan patted his son's shoulder and headed inside together.

"I still can't believe that you have your eighth grade yearbook. I lost that like two weeks later." Chloe said as she dug into her ice cream and looked over his bookshelf.

"Really Chloe, I could never picture you losing something like that. You were on the yearbook committee, how could you lose that?"

"I think it was because I hated my picture so much, I just purposely/accidentally left it on a bus stop bench." She said laughing. Clark watched her as she looked over all of his stuff. She was wearing a racer back tank top, therefore forcing him to look at the awful slices of missing skin from her back. Chloe began to sway a little; Clark jumped up and helped her set down on the bed. "Sorry about that. I just felt a little light headed for a second." She said as she laid back.

"Are you sure? I could get my mom up here to check out your… your marks." He said

"Clark, your moms at the store and your dad went with her, she's not here."

"Well if you want me to leave, you can look them over." Clark said rubbing her arm. He was far past the uneasy feeling of liking Chloe; she was all he ever thought about know.

"No Clark, I want you see me." Chloe took Clark's hand he had been rubbing her arm with and put it at the bottom of her shirt. "I want you to know what you saved me from. Go ahead." Clark took a deep breath and began to lift up her shirt. He ran his hands up her torso, over her breasts and over her head. She sat there in a bra, scarred gruesomely from the hand of her father. "Touch me." Chloe whispered in his ear. Clark ran his hand over a slice on her torso. It was deep, but she had no feeling on it. He ran his hands all over her wounds, tracing them, rubbing her back. Chloe was breathing deep and steady. Clark laid her back onto the bed and straddled her, he leaned down slowly and ran soft delicate kisses down her scars. She sighed as he ran his tongue over her stomach. He kissed softly up her torso to her breasts. He kissed her through her bra and ran his hands over her cuts. He moved his way up her throat to her mouth. He paused for a moment until she pulled his head down to hers. He immediately plowed his tongue in her mouth, ravaging hers with his. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip as he bit at it. He continued to kiss her until she stopped. "Clark," she said with tears in her eyes, "I love you. You saved me from him, I needed you and you came for me." He placed his forehead on hers and kissed her.

"Chloe, I would die for you. I would kill for you; I would do anything for you. I love you." His eyes were burning into hers, searching for any sign of feeling. She melted in his arms. She held him so tight, she could suffocate him. "Just hold me. Please just hold me and don't let me go."

"Don't worry Chloe Sullivan, I'm never letting you go." And soon they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Chloe sat up and gazed out to the stars. She sometimes wondered what it would be like to just float to the sky and never come back. With her father in the Mental Hospital, Chloe didn't know whether to feel grateful or ashamed. He had only become a monster after her mother's death; actually, she could remember hundreds of happy moments with her and her father. Why did it all have to fall apart?

Clark rolled over and noticed that Chloe was no longer in his arms. He sat up abruptly only to get an elbow in his face.

"Clark, are you okay?" Chloe asked as she turned to him laughing.

"Yea, I'm fine, it didn't hurt." He said as she lay back down and he enveloped her naked body in his. "So Mrs. Kent, what's got you staring out to the oblivion at three in the morning?"

"I was just thinking about my father. About how he was such a great person, and how he just deteriorated into a massive form of hate. I was also thinking that if that's what happened to my father after he lost my mother, what would happen to me if I lost you." She said with a sigh.

"Chloe, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He kissed her forehead and settled back into the warm blankets.

"But Clark, will you make me one more promise?" Chloe asked.

"Anything." He replied wishing she would just fall back asleep.

"Promise me that you will let me die first. I would rather have you cry over me, then me cry over you."

"Um, absolutely not. Good night, I love you."

"Clark Kent, don't ignore me!" Chloe said as she looked up at him. "Clark?" She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or if he was awake, but she knew one thing, she loved that big giant of hers and hoped that they had many loved filled years ahead of them before they had to say good-bye.


End file.
